Putain de jaloux
by Pandipute
Summary: Deux hommes sont partis en bagnole. L'un à beaucoup changé depuis qu'ils sont partis. Et ça emmerde beaucoup l'autre. (UM12)


**HEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY**

**Bonjour à vous tous ! **

**Désolée si je chap de JPOMR sort lentement mais manque d'inspi pour ça.**

**Mais j'ai ce OS.**

**FIN DE SAISON DE UM MAIS NOUVEAU SHIP ALLEEEEEEEEY *danse de la fangirl yaoiste***

**B****on, tout le machin, ce qui est à Panda revient à Panda.**

**Et puis encore une fois, si cette fic dérange, je suis prête à effacer, blablablabla**

**Bon je vous laisse mon nouveau petit bébé, en esperant qu'il vous plaise.! **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Putain** **de jaloux**

Il avait changé.

Il était devenu criminel. Il avait gardé son costard quand même, et ce con fumait encore plus que moi maintenant.

Il buvait un peu aussi. Assez peu pour ne pas être totalement bourré non stop, mais assez pour trainer dans les bars et ne jamais quitter son verre d'alcool.

Et vous savez ce que ça attire les criminels en costard, fumeurs et qui trainent dans les bars ?

Des ennuis ouais, certes, mais non.

Ca attire des meufs.

Putain. Il se prenait trop au serieux. C'était moi qui lui avait dit de devenir un peu plus couillu mais merde c'est parceque c'était quand même une putain de tapette avant.

Mais maintenant, soit monsieur ne revenait que le lendemain de ses multiples rendez-vous, soit il ramenait la fille.

On habitait dans une bagnole.

Une PUTAIN DE BAGNOLE BORDEL.

Donc c'est qui qui doit faire son pote sympa et dormir dehors pendant que l'autre baise dans MA bagnole volée ?!

Ben c'est moi.

Et chaque soirs c'étais pareil.

Chaque soirs une nouvelle grognasse.

Chaque soir une nouvelle nuit blanche, dehors, seul comme un con.

Avant c'était à moi tout ça.

Avant moi aussi je pouvais faire ça. J'avais des fangirls, des tas de filles suivant mon émission, prêtes à tout pour qu'elles soient ma prochaine victime. Mais je ne torture pas si c'est consentant, cela va de soi. Mais bref, maintenant il est au pied de qui le public féminin ? De notre cher – Oooh Mais qui voilà ?

Je levais les yeux au ciel et lui lançais:

"**T'étais où encore ?!**

**-Dans ton cul**" répondit il simplement en tirant une latte de sa clope

Je lui lançais un regard noir.

"-**Woh calme toi. T'es pas ma mère mec et il faut que tu te détendes un peu... J'étais chez Carla**

**-Carla, tiens c'est marrant c'est ta première qui s'appelle Carla!**

**- Je sais pas, je retiens pas les noms. Ah par contre j'ai cru comprendre que celle là était une fan de l'émition."**

Je fulminais.

Ouais j'étais jaloux, j'étais putain de jaloux.

Alors j'ai pas réfléchi et je lui en ai foutu une.

Mon poing avait volé pour lui donner un violent coup dans la joue droite. J'avais pas réfléchis. Je savais même pas si je me demandais pourquoi je l'avais fait ou pourquoi je l'avais pas fait plus tôt. Au moins ça l'a fait taire. Un petit moment.

**"Mais t'es malade ?!"**

J'ai pas répondu regardant mon poing, toujours fermé

Il continua à gueuler.

**" Pourquoi tu t'énerves comme ça ?!**

**-TU CROIS QUE C'EST DE TOUT REPOS DE PAS DORMIR ?**

**-Mec ta phrase à aucun sens, trouve autre chose.**

**-...Tu me fais extrêmement chier. Je dors pas à cause de toi.**

**- Comment ça ?**

**- Quoi comment ça ?! Me dis pas que tu comprends pas ! A chaque fois que tu retrouves une meuf je suis dehors. Et-**

**-Whowowow, déjà, 1 là je suis allé jusqu'à chez elle, et 2, A chaque fois que je te demande la caisse je te file du fric et c'est quand on est à moins de 100mètres d'un putain d'hotel, je te force pas à passe la nuit dehors, merde !"**

Hein ? Il faisait ça lui ?

**"Ca t'étonne ? Tu t'en étais jamais rendu compte ? Ca m'étonne même pas. T'es trop jaloux. C'est moi la vedette de l'émission maintenant. Donc c'est moi qui-**

**-TA GUEULE ! Ferme ta gueule. T'es un enculé. Un enculé que je commence à apprecier de moins en moins. Et on est censés toujours être en fuite et essayer de se faire oublier chaque fois qu'on part d'un lieu, c'est pas en baisant à tout les coins de rue qu'on va passer inaperçus ! Donc non seulement t'es un enfoiré, mais en plus ça devient dangereux."**

C'était valable ça non ? C'était vrai en plus. Je devais lui montrer le moins possible qu'il avait raison. Qui le problème c'était les filles. La jalousie. Ne pas lui montrer que je suis jaloux ouais. Putain de jaloux.

**"Alors tu va faire quoi ? Me tuer ? Me tuer froidement comme tout les putains de membres de ta famille ? T'es pas capable d'avoir de proches. Tu finis toujours par assassiner tout le monde. De sang froid.**

**-...N-...Non.**

**-Et pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi tu veux pas me tirer dessus si je te fais tant chier que ça ?"**

Je n'ai pas répondu. J'ai juste regardé loin. J'ai regardé rien au loin.

J'ai commencé à marcher.

Pourquoi. Pourquoi je pouvais pas le tuer ?

...Pas parcequ'il était utile. Il y en a d'autres des connards manipulateurs dans ce bas monde. C'est pas ça qui va me manquer.

Je peux pas le tuer.

Pourtant je suis jaloux.

Jaloux.

Putain de jaloux.

Putain de jaloux...

Jaloux à en tuer.

Alors pourquoi je peux pas ?

POURQUOI HEIN ?

Pourquoi je peux pas tuer ce connard.

Qui me rends jaloux.

Trop jaloux.

...

J'ai réfléchis longtemps.

Enfin je crois, je suis pas du genre à regarder l'heure.

Et quelque chose de complètement stupide à germé dans mon esprit.

...

On est bien d'accord que je suis jaloux parceque lui à les filles. Pas parceque les filles l'ont.

N'est ce pas ?

N'est ce pas...

J'ai beugé encore quelques minutes et j'ai secoué la tête.

Bordel.

Je suis con.

.

.

.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Alors ? =3 **

**Vous avez kiffé votre race ? **

**Ou pas ? **

**Dans tout les cas, laissé une review ! Vos reviews rythment ma vie 3 **

**Bref, débyzoox, **

**Pandipute**


End file.
